


Brains on the wall

by Snails_okay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sherlock can actually be very caring, TFP - Freeform, Temporary Death, The Final Problem, characters maybe a little ooc, johns been through a lot, so has Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: John can't seem to stop thinking about if Sherlock had shot him self after TFP,Sherlock is there to comfort.~It's currently 12:43am and I just watched TFP, I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Sherlock had have shot himself to save his brother and his best friend.I'm sorry if characters are OOc or if there are spelling mistakes





	

"5 - 4 - 3 -"

He couldn't look away,

He was bitting his lip so hard that it was bleeding, tears welled up in his eyes.  
The man to the left of him was wide eyed and shaking slightly.

"-2-"

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away, he couldn't move at all.   
The man in front of him closed his eyes, his next words were only a whisper.

"-1-" 

As Time slowed, John's pulse quickened, he didn't hear the gun or the gasp coming from Mycroft, he didn't hear Sherlock's body hit the ground or the frustrated screams coming from the tvs around them, he didn't hear a damn thing, but he sure as hell saw it all.  
John ran over to Sherlock desperately trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use, anyone could see that he was dead, anyone could see the brains on the wall and the amount of blood pooling around them. John finally let the tears spill as he pulled Sherlock's corpse towards him, hugging it tightly and whispering to himself,  
"It's okay, you're okay, you're gonna be just fine like always" 

Behind him Mycroft threw up, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, he was supposed to die, not Sherlock.

"Y-you're justtt f-faking it, you'll be B-back like Last t-t-time!" He whimpered.

"Please don't leave me" he whispered into Sherlock' shoulder.

"John, JOHN! Wake up, I'm not going any where I promise"

 

~

 

John opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, his face was soaked with tears and his back hurt like hell.  
Slowly sitting up he realised he was on the couch at 221b Baker ST, Sherlock was alive and handing him a glass of water.

"It's okay, I'm here, we are both here" 

John took the glass of water taking large gulps and glared at the ground, not daring to make eye contact.

"Did - did you know?" God his voice sounded awful.

"Know what John?"

"That she would stop you"

Sherlock looked at him as if deciding wether or not he should play dumb and ask 'stop me from what?' or just answer the question.

"No" 

"Oh god Sherlock, what were you thinking? I can't loose you as well, not after Ma-" his voice trailed off.

"You and my brother were more important, I'm sure the both of you would have handled the situation fine with out me" Sherlock explained.

"NO! We wouldn't have Sherlock, we need you!" 

His eyes were starting to tear up again, he thought he was over this! It happened just under two months ago so why was he still so affected by it? Sherlock was alive and standing in front of him, so why couldn't he let it go?

"John it's okay, I'm still here, we all made it out alive, you have a beautiful daughter sleeping in the other room" 

"I know it's just, I need you"

"I need you too"

**Author's Note:**

> All feed back is welcome!   
> This fic is really shit I know but if you want a sequel just tell me xx


End file.
